User blog:Tahmina180/Koilee Catastrophe
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining out and you get the idea. It was Koilee's first day of work! Ever since she won the PNC 2017, she was eager to have a good experience. However, Perri was not. She couldn't believe Koilee won against her and Wylan B. Koilee knew this was going to be a great day. Sue would be watching everything Koilee did on the security camera. Koilee was so excited for her first day! Koilee: Ahhh, time to get to work! Customer: Hi, I would like a.... Koilee: Coming right up! Carlo Romano, this customer wants this! Carlo: Okay, Koilee! This process lasted for a few weeks. Koilee was a very friendly chef. She made sure that all the customers were happy with their food. But one day, when Perri came inside, that's what changed everything. Perri: G'morning, Koilee! Koilee: What are you doing here? Perri: I'm here to place my order. Koilee: Seriously? Why would you do that? Perri: That's what all customers do! So let me place my order! Koilee: I wouldn't let you order if you were the last crybaby on earth! You acted like a toddler when I was laughing at you for a joke! You beat me in one of the rounds! Perri: It was the voters who voted me! Koilee: I get the job, and you don't! You should have thought about that during the finals. You had your chance, but now you can't get service here. No food for you! You're ugly, and your bird looks stupid. Get out of here! pushes out Perri Perri: runs away crying Carlo: ALRIGHT, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??? Sue: I believe this is what went on. Look. shows the footage of what happened on the security camera Koilee: You're ugly, and your bird looks stupid. Get out of here! Carlo: Koilee? Koilee: Yeah? Carlo: Koilee, why did you do that to Perri? Koilee: She was annoying me! Sue: Trying to place her order isn't annoying. Messing up the property and demanding for refunds is annoying. She was just trying to place her order, but then you pushed her out like that. That's not how workers are supposed to behave. You need to have good attitude. Carlo: Just because we won doesn't mean we have to mistreat the customers! Koilee: I'm the winner, and I get to do what I want! Sue: No, Koilee. There are rules that apply to both customers and workers. You have to be nice to them. If we catch you disrespecting another customer, you will be suspended from your job. Understand? Koilee: Yes. Sue: And here's another catch: The next time you see Perri walk in here, you have the right to apologize to her. Koilee: Ok.... Perri was at home crying her eyes out. She could not believe that Koilee was mean to her, plus pushing her out of the restaurant. It just wasn't fair. Koilee was being nice to everyone but her. Perri decided not to show up at the restaurant again. Koilee was just enjoying her job and pretended none of that ever happened. She was having so much fun, that she forgot about what Sue had told her about apologizing to Perri. But, Koilee didn't care, as long as she gets to work. It had been two months since Perri last visited. That's when she came back. Perri: Hi Koilee! Koilee: You're back. What do you want? Perri: I would like a----- Koilee: NO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA DO IT! I don't wanna see you! Perri: It is your right to treat the customers! Koilee: Perri, I-- Perri: It's your job, not my job! So let me place my order! Koilee: PERRI, I TOLD-- Perri: I sure wish you could treat me better. Koilee: I... TOLD... YOU... NOT... TO... COME... BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!! That's when Koilee lost it. She picked up her cash register and tossed it straight at Perri's face. Perri landed on her back, and the register fell on her face again. Perri started crying and screaming, moving like a fish out of water. Carlo and Sue: What was that loud bang? GASP! Perri! Are you okay??? Perri: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Carlo: *lifts up the register from Perri's face* OH MY GOD! WHO DID THIS?! Koilee: It wasn't me! It was Sienna! Sienna: Are you crazy? I didn't do it! Sue: We are having an issue with the security cameras. They're not working properly. Sienna, did you really throw it at Perri? Sienna: No! I really didn't do it! Koilee: All that nonsense! While I was at the kitchen, I looked through the window and saw Sienna by my desk! She decided to throw the cash register at Perri's face! Sue: Sienna, we are not supposed to mess with our property. You can't come back until you learn not to mistreat your surroundings. Sienna: But-- Sue: No buts! Now go! Roy: Oooooooooooh, she's in trouble! Rudy: HOW DARE YOU THROW IT! Xolo: SIENNA IS A BULLY! SIENNA IS A BULLY! Sienna: leaves Man, why did she do that? I didn't even throw it at Perri! Xandra: HEY, IT'S THAT GIRL WHO BULLIED PERRI! GET HER, XOLO! Sienna: NO!!!! Koilee: Ha! Now Sienna is getting punished! I am so smart! the next day... Sienna was still not impressed over what happened the day before. She has gotten blamed by Koilee, and she was being accused for something she didn't do. Wylan B: Ohhhh dudes, Sienna bullied my darling! Alberto: I know! What was she thinking? Wylan B: slaps Sienna '''How do you like that? '''slaps her more '''How do you like that? Sienna: No really, I didn't do it! Alberto: Say what you want! Sienna: '''runs away Utah: What's wrong, Sienna? Sienna: Koilee threw her cash register at Perri, and she blamed it on me just to get away with it! Nobody wants to be my friend anymore just for something I didn't do. Utah: Well, nobody will believe you unless you have evidence and proof. Sienna: The security cameras were broken! Utah: I clearly saw what happened yesterday. Koilee lost her temper and hurt Perri. You were sitting in your seat the whole time. Sienna: How are we going to prove everyone that I didn't do it? Utah: We need to gather some evidence. I've heard that every day, whenever Koilee comes from work, she discusses her experiences with her friends, Willow and Prudence. I didn't see her discussing yesterday, however. Sienna: How about you secretly record her discussion to show as evidence? Utah: Great idea, Sienna! That way, everyone will see that Koilee did it and tried to hurt you. I can get my sister to help me out. We'll find everything we need before Perri comes back. Her face was so damaged, that her voice got messed up. Now she's staying with Sasha, Clair, and Vincent until she gets better. Clair is a doctor fortunately. Sienna: When is she coming back? Utah: In three days. Sienna: That's a lot of time. I can't go around because of bullies that think I'm a bully. Thank you so much Utah! I'm glad you're here with me! Utah: No problem, Sienna. I'm doing what I can. Roy: SIENNA, GET OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU BULLY! Sienna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! time skip to 9 PM Sienna was eating dinner until her phone began to ring. Sienna: Hello? Nevada: Hi Sienna! We have good news! Sienna: What is it? Nevada: Utah found Koilee talking to Willow and Prudence! Meet us at our house tomorrow to see what we got. Then we can talk more about the plan. Sienna: Hooray! I knew I could count on you! Nevada: You are our good friend. We're always happy to help you. Sienna: Did you find out how we're going to prove everyone wrong? Nevada: Oh, tomorrow, we're going to ask Mayor Mallow to arrange an assembly for everyone in town. Quinn can help out too. Mallow is tough, but he knows what's right and wrong. Sienna: Great! I can't wait to see what's going to happen when! Nevada: Perri needs to be a part of this. We will have an extra day to do what we want to do. It's a good thing her bird, Tart didn't get hurt. Sienna: Tart is sooooooo cute! Nevada: I just wanted to let you know. See you tomorrow? Sienna: Yes, see you tomorrow. hangs up Sienna was tired from that conversation. She went to her room, turned off the light, and went to sleep. It was the next day. Sienna was ready to see Utah and Nevada to see what they did. Sienna: knocks on the door Nevada: opens it Sienna! You made it! Utah is here to show you what she got! Sienna: comes in Hi Utah! Utah: Hi Sienna! Check out this video I got on my phone for the evidence! turns it to the video in the video, it shows Koilee chatting with Willow and Prudence while in front of Perri's house. Koilee: Hey guys, did you hear about what I did the other day? I threw the cash register at Perri, and then I blamed it on Sienna! Then Sue thought she did it, when I actually did it! HAHAHA! Man, Sue is so stupid! She would fall for ANYTHING! I'm so smart! I can get away with any bad thing! Sienna: That's perfect! That would be amazing for evidence! Utah: Of course it is. We also asked Mayor Mallow to gather everyone around, and he said yes. Quinn knows about the incident also. So she will be the mayor's backup. Mayor Mallow is going to let us show the proof and prove who's the guilty and innocent one. Sienna: Hooray! This is gonna be great! Utah: We only have a day left before Perri comes back. Nevada: We are trying our best to make everything work out, since you are our friend. Sienna: Of course I am! I do have trouble making friends here, but I love it here! I'm glad I have you guys. Nevada: We are happy to have you too. For the rest of the day, we should go out somewhere. Sienna: Yeah, I like that. We can have fun all day without any worries. But wait, what if someone bullies me? Nevada: Oh, we are right here. Utah: Let's go to the Freezeria! Sienna: Okay! at the Freezeria Utah: Can I have a medium cup with cookie dough and chocolate syrup, regular blended, chocolate mousse, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles with a cherry on top? Sienna: I'd like a small cup with caramel apple, pumpkin pie syrup, regular blended, whipped cream, butterscotch, and nuts with 3 blondies? Nevada: I'll take a large cup with peaches, blue moon syrup, a smooth blend, whipped cream, blueberries, shaved coconut, and a cherry, cloudberry, and banana. Penny: Coming right up! Sienna: Thanks, Penny! Everyone sat down in their seats. Utah: At least Penny doesn't know about the Koilee problem. Nevada: Yeah. Sienna: But, it's good to hang out with friends, right? Utah: It suuuuuuuuuure is! Sienna: I cannot wait until tomorrow! Then we are going to see the proof! Nevada: Us too. after 5 minutes of chit chatting Sienna: Hmm, I wonder when our orders are going to be done. Penny: Who ordered 3 sundaes? All three girls: We did! Penny: Here you go. Girls: Thank you! tip her Penny: Come again soon! Utah: Mm mm! This sundae is delicious! Sienna: Refreshing! At least we did something fun! Utah: Especially on a hot summer day. Nevada: At least nobody is around. Austin: walks in Ooooh! It's air conditioned in here! turns to her left Wait, is that the bully? Sienna: This is the time we run. Austin: WHY ARE YOU WITH THOSE GIRLS?! Penny: Austin, you have to treat your surroundings. Leave them alone. Austin: But there's Sienna, the girl that bullied Perri! Penny: Is that true, Sienna? Sienna: No! It's not true! Penny: Oh, ok. Austin must be talking nonsense then. Austin: IT ISN'T NONSENSE!!! UGH!!! Nevada: That was close. keeps eating the very next day As soon as she felt the sunlight, Sienna sprinted out of her bed, threw on her Style A clothes, and couldn't wait to get outside. It was the day when she was gonna be proven innocent! As she was walking, Perri popped out of nowhere. She was wearing her Style B outfit, but without the glasses and arm accessories. There were bandages all over her face, but she could still see well. She ran over to Sienna and squeezed her. Perri: SIENNA! You're just in time! Sienna: I know! Mayor Mallow is gathering everyone around! Perri: Come on, you don't wanna miss it! takes Sienna by the hand Mayor Mallow: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND! We are here to talk about the incident that happened 3 days ago. Sienna and Perri: run to the stage all out of breath We're here! We're finally here! Koilee: Why do I have to be a part of this? Quinn: Because it has to do with you, Koilee. Mayor Mallow: Okay, let us meet our suspects, Koilee, Perri, and Sienna. Perri, tell your story the best way you can. Perri: Well, I was going to Koilee's restaurant to get something to eat. But then, Koilee got mad at me and threw her cash register at me. Then Clair had to take me to her home to dress my wounds. She even gave me a pop tart for being a good patient! And Tart was keeping me company. Tart: Tweet tweet! :3 Sue: A few months before, I saw Koilee being mean to Perri. She pushed her out of the restaurant. I even warned her that if she disrespected another customer, she would get suspended from her job. Bonus point that Koilee would have to apologize to Perri when she comes back. Carlo: That image of Perri was terrifying! I had a nightmare about it. I even thought Sienna did it because I thought she was looking suspicious! Utah and Nevada: HEY! WAIT FOR US! Sienna: I see Utah and Nevada! They have some evidence to show that I didn't throw the register! Utah: Yes! We made it in time! Are we too late? Quinn: Nope. You two are just in time. We are just getting started. Nevada: My sister has some evidence on her phone. Show it, sis! Utah: puts the video on Koilee: Man, Sue would fall for anything! And I'm so clever! I can get away with any bad thing! Koilee: out of the video WHY DID YOU RECORD ME?! Utah: To help Sienna. She was gaining a lot of hate for no reason. Rudy: You mean... Koilee was the one who actually hurt Perri? Scarlett: I agree. Koilee, the worker, hurt a customer? Nevada: We saw clearly what happened. Perri: It hurt like fire. Ember: DID SOMEBODY SAY FIRE?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S A FIRE!!!!! Wylan B: Ember! This is serious! My cute little friend has gotten hurt, and said it felt like fire! Ember: But if I were there, I would have sprayed water on her face! Alberto: Oh Ember, you're so silly. Carlo: Aw yeah! A customer didn't do it! Austin: I can't believe it! Sienna didn't hurt my friend! It was Koilee! I should have known all this time! Mindy: Sienna is innocent! conversation continues in the crowd Mayor Mallow: I've come to my conclusion that Sienna is innocent. Thank you for the evidence, Utah and Nevada. You can go sit down. Sienna: I was sitting in my seat the entire time! Quinn: Hey Koilee, I think Sue has something to say to you. Sue: Koilee, I can't believe you had to lie like that. Not only you disrespected Perri again, but you blamed it on another customer just to get away with it. Sienna was lucky to have some friends to help her out. Do you know what this means? You are suspended for a week, plus another week for lying. You can't come back until your time is up. We cannot believe you did that. Koilee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carlo: And I will take care of the customers for you. Perri: Finally, she's punished! Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Koilee: It's not fair! Nothing is fair! So, that was it. Koilee got what she deserved. Perri was satisfied with the lecture. Sienna got proven innocent. And she got to have all her other friends back. This was the best day ever for Sienna! She decided to celebrate by going to the park, where she could be seen as a nice person again. Epilogue: Two weeks had passed. Koilee was ready to come back to her job! She actually HOPED that Perri would come and visit. Koilee: Opening time! ten minutes later Perri: walks in with her bandaged face Koilee!!! Koilee: Perri, you're here! I have something to say to you. I'm sorry for throwing the cash register at you and not letting you place your order. I'm supposed to be treating the customers right, not bully them. Perri: I forgive you, Koilee. Koilee: Can I take your order? Perri: Sure, I would like this and that and this and that.... Koilee: Alrighty then! Carlo! We need all this! Carlo: Do you mind, Koilee?? I'm trying to work on Roy's order! Koilee: It doesn't matter! The customer is always right! The end! Category:Blog posts